Multi-user games are being played over communications networks, including the Internet. Typically, a server supports each game. Game sessions are typically long in duration but the amount of data transferred between the game server and the gamer terminal during a session is limited.
Games could be distributed over a mobile communications network including a mobile packet data network. Using mobile communications networks to support game distribution is more costly then using hard-wired landlines due to connection costs. The costs could be a barrier to the distribution of games over a mobile network.
There are many games supplied over the Internet. They include game-land.com, hotgames.com, Future Games Network, Moraff Games, Yahoo Games, Candystand.com, Pop Rocket, and BingoMania™ to name a few. Generic advertising is displayed to the game user when signing onto the game site.